Traveling Soldier
by Cyberquest1
Summary: (completed!) Carter stayed at the SGC when O'neill goes off on a Tok'ra mission. SAD ENDING


****

**Traveling Soldier**   
  
TITLE: Traveling Soldier  
  
AUTHOR: Cyberquest1  
  
Pairings: Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter  
  
SUMMARY: Carter stayed at the SGC when O'neill goes off on a Tok'ra mission. SAD ENDING  
  
RATING: G   
  
DATE: 15/07/04  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I don't own the song either. The song is called Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. It's the 6th track on the album called Home. You can listen to it on the following site...   
----------------------------------

_Two days past eighteen  
He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens  
Sat down in a booth at a café there  
Gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gave him a smile  
So he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talkin' to me I'm feelin' a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Hey sir." Major Samantha Carter said as she smiled and sat down beside Colonel Jack O'Neill, "I brought you some coffee... Whatcha doing???"  
  
O'Neill smiled readily and replied that he was just waiting for Daniel and T'ealc to come back so they all could go home. Carter looked down when he said that, her smile turned upside down and her eyes downcast. "It won't be so bad," Jack continued, reassuring. "I'll be back soon and maybe this time I can get Thor to realize just how to save his planet all by his lonesome.   
  
Carter grinned and chuckled at that, just what Colonel O'Neill was trying to accomplish. "That would be kind of nice..." Her smiled disappeared, "What else are you thinking though sir." O'Neill turned and looked at her, surprise evident on his face, Carter grinned again and replied, "It's quite evident you've had something on your mind, you've been quiet all evening," she ended with a reasuring, inviting smile.  
  
"UUMM..." O'Neill stuttered, "we kindof need to talk..."  
  
He was suddenly interupted by his walkie talkie, it was Daniel, "Jack I know you really want to get back, but I really need some more time by these ruins."  
  
Carter smiled and replied that she could go down to the stargate and ask Hammond for an extension in the return time. O'Neill agreed and Daniel thanked them profusely.  
  
"I'll be back in around an hour," Carter started with a knowing grin, "I know somewhere where we can go and chat." She finished as she walked off with a grin plastered all over her face.  
  
O'Neill watches her go, smiling to himself.  
  
--------------------------  
  
_So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I've got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?_  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Sir," Carter startled Jack out of his reverie as she came up the hill. "Come on, let's go before anyone gets back."  
  
"Whatever you say," O'Neill replied with a mischevious smile on his face. They walked quietly for a ways, each in their own thoughts, silently, each of them aware of each other. They came across a large stream with flowers all around. Instantly Jack fell in love with the place.  
  
"This is nice," O'Neill said, pleasantly surprised, "when did you find it?"  
  
"I found it this morning when I was looking for a water sample." She replied readily, pleased with his surprised smile. They sat quietly for a while, just glad to be in each other's presence.  
  
O'Neill finally broke the silence with his reluctant words. "Well, I'm going to be away for awhile..."  
  
"Yes," Carter murmured so quietly that Jack almost missed it, as she gazed at Jack sadly.  
  
O'Neill suddenly made up his mind and plunged in. He just couldn't lose her he decided, so he said, "I don't want to lose you Carter." Carter looked up, surprise written all over her face. "No, just wait until I'm finished." He continued, "I'll write you... will you wait for me though?"  
  
"Of course," Carter quickly replied, "How could I not wait for you"  
  
They continued to sit in companionable silence until it was time to leave the planet.  
  
--------------------------  
  
_CHORUS:  
  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
When the letter says a soldier's coming home_  
  
--------------------------  
  
Carter cried the night after he left. She swore to herself that she would never go out with another guy. Everyone told her that she was too young for him, but she just waited for the love of her traveling soldier. Our love will never ended she told herself before she drifted off to sleep every night. She waited for Jack O'Neill to come home, she knew she will never be alone when the letter says a soldier's coming home.  
  
--------------------------  
  
_So the letters came  
From an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told his heart  
It might be love  
And all of the things he was so scared of  
Said when it's gettin kinda tough over here  
I think about that day sittin' down at the pier  
And close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Now don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while_  
  
--------------------------  
  
After he left Carter couldn't believe how much she missed him, the letters he sent reassured her though. He sent the letters from one planet and then another, he moved around so much. The letters weren't written, they were on something like a video. Jack told her that he might be loving all of the things that he was so scared of. The other SG teams he was commanding knew their stuff and they were wonderful. He also relunctantly added that it was getting a bit rough, but whenever it got rough all he needed to do was think of that day by the stream and he just needed to close his eyes and he was able to see her pretty smile. In the last letter he told her not to worry but that he wouldn't be able to write for awhile.   
  
--------------------------  
  
_One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For the list of local Vietnam dead  
Cryin' all alone under the stands  
Was the piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and no one really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_  
  
--------------------------  
  
One friday night at a hockey game, after the Lord's Prayer was said and the anthem sang, a woman in the crowd check the bulletin on her cellphone for the list of the SGC Replicator dead... Crying all alone under the stands was a new colonel of SG1, one name read but no one around knew, but the pretty colonel with a cell in her hands.  
  
-------------------------- 


End file.
